A Christmas Gift
by KrissyReminisce
Summary: This is Harry's Christmas when he was five. I hope you enjoy! R/R. Happy Holidays!


****

A/N: Hello! This is my Holiday gift to all of you! I hope you like it!! 

Happy Holidays!!

P.S. My Birthday is December 30th. I'm gonna be 15! =) Wish me a Happy Birthday?

****

Disclaimer- I own nothing related to Harry Potter or Santa Clause.

***A Christmas Gift***

It was Christmas Eve and the mall was bustling with activity. People were rushing in and out of stores buying gifts for their friends and family.

The Dursleys were among the crowd although, they had already finished their shopping. They were going to see Santa Clause.

Dudley absolutely adored Santa because he brought many presents to him each year and not one single thing for his scrawny cousin, Harry.

Both boys were five years old. Dudley was very fat with watery blue eyes and blonde hair, he was obnoxious and obviously spoiled rotten.

Harry on the other hand was small and skinny with bright emerald green eyes, messy black hair and a peculiar lightning shaped scar on his forehead, he was quiet and neglected.

They made their way to the line, which wasn't very long. There was a special going on, Two Pictures for the Price of One! Special Santa Gift!!

Petunia and Vernon looked down at the two boys, Dudley was fidgeting with excitement while Harry stood still and patient.

It was finally their turn. The elf, with some difficulty, hoisted Dudley onto Santa's lap. The boy began to list off all of the things he wanted for Christmas. About ten minutes later Dudley was finished and they snapped the picture.

The elf took Dudley off Santa's lap and gave him a Candy Cane. Vernon paid for the picture and then they waited.

The elf lifted Harry up with ease and sat him on Santa's lap. The man smiled down at the small boy.

"What's your name, little boy?" Santa asked happily.

"My name is Harry, sir." Harry answered politley.

"Have you been a good boy, this year?" 

"Oh, yes, sir!" Harry gushed, with a smile.

Santa smiled, "What would you like for Christmas?"

Harry suddenly became sad, "Nothing, sir."

"Nothing? Surely you want _something._" Santa asked, abashed, this was a first.

"No, sir." Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Dudley will take it." Harry replied sadly.

"Surely your guardians will give it back to you." Santa reasoned.

"No. They don't like me."

Santa frowned and then smiled, "Never lose hope, Harry. Now, smile for the camera."

Harry smiled as Santa held him tightly, comfortingly.

The elf lifted him up and gave him a candy cane and a picture.

Harry waved good bye to Santa before he was yanked along by his aunt.

*** Christmas Morning***

Harry was awoken the next morning by Dudley stampeding down the stairs. He heard his aunt and uncle follow tiredly. His cupboard was unlocked and he went into the living room to watch Dudley open his presents.

Dudley had gotten everything he asked for. He finally came to a small box. It was wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a silver bow.

It said, _To Dudley, From Santa Clause._

He ripped open the gift and screamed, he tipped the box over and a piece of coal fell out onto the floor.

The room was silent. 

Suddenly, Vernon's face became purple with rage, he rounded on Harry who backed away, "YOU DID IT, BOY! I KNOW YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY SON A PIECE OF COAL! YOU'RE IN THAT CUPBOARD FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! NO MEALS!" he shouted furiously and he grabbed Harry's arm and threw him in the cupboard roughly.

Harry picked himself up, wiping away his tears and was about to plop onto his 'bed' when he saw a gift on his bed. It was wrapped in wrapping paper that had Santa Clauses on it. 

The card said, _To Harry, From Santa, Never give up hope._

Harry opened the gift silently and to his great delight and surprise found a white teddy bear with a gold bow tie around its neck. It had the word 'Hope' written across its chest in gold letters. Harry pulled the Hope to his chest and whispered happily, "Thank you, Santa, I'll always hope."

He shoved the box and the wrapping paper under his 'bed' and curled up on his 'bed' holding his new bear tightly.

This was the best Christmas ever.

***The End***

****

A/N: How was it? Read and Review please!! Once again, Happy Holidays!!


End file.
